


Dragonborn

by Mirandarexpaigefrey



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandarexpaigefrey/pseuds/Mirandarexpaigefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dragonborn finds out what is happening to these people.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the boat rocked with the waves, i remembered why I dislike traveling in boats in the first place. My cowl does little to keep the ash from the Red Mountain from my lungs. More than a week here and I’d most likely die, but something brought me here. Threats from a cultist. They found me vulnerable outside of Riften. They were spouting about someone named Miraak and how I am the false Dragonborn. I fought too hard to just let them attack me, so i fought and one of them dropped a letter. That’s how i ended up here, Solstheim. What was once a part of Skyrim’s territory now belongs to refugees from Morrowind. Thousands of Dunmer were forced to leave everything behind after the Red Mountain erupted. It's heartbreaking. 

 

“There it is; Raven Rock. When you’re ready to leave, just let me know.” The captain says warmly as I step off the boat. I’m immediately faced with a dunmer dressed in long robes.He introduces himself as Adril Arano, the second counselor of Raven Rock. 

 

“I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlander. State your intentions.” He glares down at me, suspicious, a guard by his side. Normally people would get a blade to the throat if they spoke to me this way, but since i’m in a new place, I decided to be respectful and avoid hiding my intentions.

 

“I'm looking for Miraak. Do you know him?” I ask with a curious but careful tone. I’ve learned my lesson about putting my nose in business it doesn’t belong.

 

"Miraak... I... I'm... I'm not sure that I do." He hesitates slightly, but i’m not sure if it’s a lie or he truly does not know. He regains his thought and looks back to me. "Just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you're here you will be expected to abide by our laws." I nod in agreement. 

 

“Of course, I completely understand, but if I may ask again, do you know who Miraak is?” My tone becomes slightly desperate, hoping to speed up his answer. 

 

"I... I'm unsure. I swear I know the name, but I cannot place it." He shakes his head and begins to walk but i stand in his way.

 

“Can you tell me anything about him?” By now it sounds like begging and i finally get my answer.

 

"I don't think so. I'm not... The name has something to do with the Earth Stone, I think. But I'm not sure what." He sighs to himself before glaring at me once more. “Now if you’ll excuse me i have business to attend to.” And he leaves in a rush. I sigh to myself and decide that i need to find this Earth Stone. I walk on ahead, passing a few houses and following a small path toward the shore.

 

As i near what i can only assume is the Earth Stone, I pass a dunmer mumbling to himself. I reach a wary hand out, “Excuse me, sir? Is this the Earth Stone?” He turned to me and continued mumbling things I did not understand. I let him go and slowly walk towards the stone where multiple people are using pickaxes and uttering the same thing. Before I turn away, a wizard of some sorts approaches me.

 

"You there... You don't quite seem to be in the same state as the others. Very interesting. May I ask what it is you're doing here?" 

 

“I'm looking for someone named Miraak,” I say slowly, gazing up at the large stone. He seems to be puzzled by my response.

 

"Miraak...Miraak... It sounds familiar but I can’t quite place... Oh. Wait. I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years."

 

I quickly snap my head to face him, eyes slightly widened in shock. “What does that mean?” He simply shrugs and looks towards the stone.

 

"I'm not sure, but it is fascinating, isn't it. Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any answers. But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there." I quickly thanked him and turned toward the town, sighing to myself and rubbing my eyes in confusion.


	2. The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonborn finds out what is happening to these people.

My boots step through the ash covering the ground as I was out towards the hills, outside the safety of the Bulwark. Sounds echo through the charred and ashen wasteland, creaks and groans of the long dead trees. I begin to approach the standing temple of Miraak like one of the townsfolk mentioned. Getting the information was a challenge all its own, asking questions to people who claimed they remembered nothing. 

 

Miraak’s power becomes apparent as I walk slowly up the steps. The skeletons of many dragons lie in the ash, some overgrown by long dead roots. The temple looks under construction and more citizens mumbling and working on the monument. They all seen to chant the same thing, finishing each other’s words; 

 

Here in his shrine

That they have forgotten

Here do we toil

That we might remember

By night we reclaim

What by day was stolen

Far from ourselves

He grows ever near to us

Our eyes once were blinded

Now through him do we see

Our hands once were idle

Now through them does he speak

And when the world shall listen

And when the world shall see

And when the world remembers

That world shall cease to be

 

I approach the center of the temple when I hear someone shouting, begging the others to stop. 

 

"You must fight against what is controlling you! We must leave this place! Ysra, can you hear me? You must leave this place!" Her accent is heavy and she desperately grabs her friend. After the attempt, she looks up and spots me. "You there. What brings you to this place. Why are you here?"

 

I look at her before stepping closer. “Who are you?”

 

"I am Frea of the Skaal. I am here to either free my people, or avenge them." She stands right in front of me and I glance at her armor before looking around and noticing people with similar garbs.

 

“Save them from what?” I ask hesitantly, not really sure I want to hear the answer after all this.

"I am unsure. Something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself. My father Storn, the shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible."

 

“This Miraak tried to have me killed…” I admit to her, hoping she can provide more answers.

 

"Then you and I both have reason to see what lies beneath us. Let us go. There is nothing more I can do here. The Tree Stone and my friends are beyond my help for now. We need to find a way into the temple below." 

 

“Are you here by yourself?”

 

"There are a few of us left unaffected by this curse. My father, Storn, the shaman, protects them in the village. I fashioned an amulet to guard me against whatever has taken hold of the Skaal, but it is the only one of its kind. If I cannot find a way to save them, then there is no hope for my people."

 

I look over her shoulder and notice two cloaked figures walking towards us. I quickly push her aside and pull my bow off of my back. I make quick work of the two before following Frea down into the temple. During our exploration, Frea tells me what she knows and provides her insight. As we delve deeper into the temple, we ender a rounded room with a black book in the center.


	3. The Black Book

Slowly delving deeper into the hole that had opened up in the dining room, a strange and suspicious silence surrounded us, like our ears were stuffed with cloth. After our descent, the cave opened up to a room with ruined books upon ruined platforms. While Frea checked all of them, I continued into the next room. There was a statue, strange and disgusting as it brought shivers up my spine. Horrible creatures looking like they’d snap my arm off with their sharp and jagged teeth. In the middle, stood a handle that presumably opened the trap door in the center of the room. I tested my bravery and pulled it, allowing my assumption to be correct and for Frea to follow me deeper into the temple.

 

A few feet deeper and down a spiral staircase, we were put into an open room, round with heat and ebony walls and a tall, rounded ceiling. A black book sat eerily on a pedestal amidst the round room. Fire burned beneath our feet, sending up hot and dangerous sparks.. I placed my bow behind my back.

 

"This book…it seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet…not. It may be what we seek." Frea commented with a small hint of eagerness to mask her hesitation. I glanced at her before the book.

 

The book itself was worn, the black hide cover showing wear of the centuries. Pages were layered inside as if someone had put the book back together after a fall. I was not as eager as Frea. I hesitantly grabbed the book and it opened to a page itself before a black tentacle wrung itself around my neck and pulled me in.

 

 

"The time comes soon when…what?" The figure turned to me and used a spell that rendered me helpless, forcing me to my knees. 

 

"Who are you to dare set foot here? Ahh…you are dragonborn, I can feel it. And yet…" He looked over me, analyzing. "So you have slain Alduin…Well done. I could have slain him myself, back when I walked the Earth, but I chose a different path." I could practically hear his smirk under his bone mask.

 

"You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield! MUL…QAH DIV!" He shouted, a sort of ethereal strength surrounding his form. "You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home."

 

With that he turned his back to me and walked toward an awaiting dragon. Before climbing onto its neck, he stopped and turned to two large, floating creatures with tentacled faces and four arms. "Send her back where she came from. She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel." With that, my body was attacked with wave after wave of magic until my vision went black.

 

I gasped and looked around wildly, realizing i was back in the temple. Frea knelt beside me, her hand a steady weight on my shoulder. 

 

“We should get to Skaal Village and speak to Storn, he will need to know what you saw.” I couldn't agree more, i needed to get out of here, now.


End file.
